JEZEBELLE
by Ny-meria-21
Summary: Itachi finds the artist interesting but when Sai accuses him of not having what all men do how will he prove himself? will he let their actions go too far? Leads to Yaoi and other pairings. Warning Yaoi! you no like? than dont read!


OK, for those of you who don't know this I didn't originally start this story. It was started by my best friend, Arafax. So all of the italicized work is hers. I will only clam that which is not. But she has reviewed this and is mostly ok with everything in this story. So please don't hate her for the yaoi hate me, she may have started it but she never planned to finish it so I said I would. And I apologize for any out of characterness I really don't get TV where I live so I don't know how some of the characters actually act so hopefully Arafax can fix it for me. So without a further a due, here is Jezebelle, all italicized work by Arafax and the rest by Nymeria.

JEZEBELLE

By Arafax and Nymeria

DISCLAIMER: No we don't own any of them, but we wish that we did, only we know that we can't so we don't try to.

_"You probably don't have a penis either." _

_"What did you just say to me?" Itachi said incredulously as he turned to confront the offensive boy._

_"I bet you don't have a penis. Just like your whiny little brother." _

_Itachi glared. "Care to put money on that?" _

_Sai hmphed. "Sure, I'll put money on it." _

_Itachi stared at him like he was the biggest retard ever. Did the boy seriously think that he didn't have a penis? Honestly, it was pretty obvious that he was a male. And usually under normal circumstances, males had penises. That's how it worked. And the Akatsuki didn't have any crazy rituals or rules that required the guys to become eunuchs'. _

_Turning on his heel and walking away from Sai, he heard the boy yell, "I put down twenty bucks!" before he disappeared into a puff of smoke._

_Well, Sai was starting to wonder if he'd won the bet. Because yes, he had been serious about it. So he made it his goal for the day to somehow find out the truth. And so Sai came up with an ingenious plan._

_Itachi was eating lunch. Having disregarded the events of the morning, he moved back into his normal frame of mind. His thought wandered onto... well whatever it is that Itachi thinks about on a regular basis. Which would probably be, 'When is Sasuke ever going to kill me?' He finished his ramen, because yes Itachi was eating ramen, and paid. He was about ready to stand up and leave when a hand was placed on shoulder. _

_It was Sai. "Uchiha! I demand that you show me your penis!" _

_The owner of the ramen stand gaped. "Get a room you two," he told them as he kicked them out of his stand. "I will not be having nudity at my shop!" _

_Itachi just stared at Sai. "Are you being serious?" _

_"Yes. If you have a penis I'll give you twenty bucks." _

_Itachi shrugged, pulling down his pants and showing the boy what he wanted to see was worth twenty bucks to him. And so in the middle of the street, the infamous Itachi Uchiha pulled down his pants. Sai looked down, saw what he wanted to see, which happened to be Itachi's penis and said, "I guess you do have one." _

_Itachi gave him an annoyed glare and pulled his pants back up. "Happy? Now give me my twenty bucks!" _

_Sai shrugged. "I don't have it with me. But if you'd come home with me I'll give it to you." Itachi grumbled but followed the boy back to his apartment._

_Itachi stood in the living room waiting for Sai to find his money. This was ridiculous. But he did enjoy looking at the boy's art. He was quite good. Deidara would have been jealous. Sai walked back into the living room. "Here ya go," he said, his face in his classic fake smile as he handed Itachi the bill. _

_Itachi grabbed it out of the boy's hand. __"Thanks. Now I'm leaving." _

_Sai looked disappointed. "Let's have another bet," he said suddenly._

_"What?" _

_Sai thought for a moment. "Do you want to see if I have a penis?" _

_"That's not a bet," Itachi said flippantly. "And no, I don't." _

_"Fine, I bet I can get you undressed in five seconds." _

_Before Itachi had time to think about what Sai had said to him, he was pinned against the door, Sai's lips pressing against his, and the younger boy stripping him. Itachi wasn't really sure if Sai had accomplished the task in the designated amount of time, but he'd certainly accomplished getting him undressed. For some reason, Itachi didn't really feel like stopping the boy, so he just let him go, letting Sai do with him as he pleased._

Soon Itachi found himself removing the smaller boys clothes. There was no love, just lust. He wanted to take the boy and show him what a man could do. And as he found himself kissing the boy back he had an evil idea. Breaking the kiss he whispered to Sai.

Pausing his movements, Sai thought could he? Could he meet the other mans bet? Dropping down to his knees in front of Itachi, he paused for only a second before taking him into his mouth. Itachi gasped in surprise, and then he smirked. He always got what he wanted, he just hadn't expected that he would actually do it. But his talent and dedication far exceeded that of any woman that Itachi had ever had do this to him. And soon he was moaning in pleasure and about to explode. Pulling Sai up by his shoulders, Itachi picked Sai up and carried him over to the couch.

Kissing over Sai's body he could hear the boy murmuring words that had never existed. And as he started to nibble and bite all of Sai's sensitive places, which he had found while kissing the boy's body, he decided to "bet" some more.

"I bet this will hurt, Sai," he said as he prepared the boy so that he could enter. He realized that since this was still pleasuring him, he wouldn't be able to think straight and... oh well.

"I bet," Sai responded, "that right now I don't care if it'll hurt."

"That's not a bet," Itachi growled as he pushed in. Sai gasped and whispered, "That does hurt..."

"I win." Itachi said, and pushed in the whole way, causing the boy to whimper in pain. Slowly he started to move inside Sai, waiting until he could tell that it was pleasurable for the boy. Then he would turn things from good to great.

It took him a while, but he eventually realized that Sai was staring at him like he was calculating something. "What's the look for Sai?" he asked.

"Nothing." he said. "It's just..." he paused not sure how to put it. Then he finally answered, a slight flush to his face. "I think that I want to paint us doing this." Itachi blushed thinking 'ok now I know this needs to be continued, especially if he's thinking of art right now!'

Meanwhile... 'now that's a first.' Sai thought. 'he's blushing... I'll probably never see that again... but it is cute.'

Itachi picked up the pace, drawing the boy back to what they were doing, and away from his art. Moving inside the boy, he could hear him moaning for things to be harder, faster and deeper. He knew that Itachi had not yet hit the spot that would bring him over and was aching for it.

Itachi knew that he was close, but Sai still wasn't ready. Then, doing the only thing that he could think of, he started to pump the boy with his hand. Sai lifted his hips helping the both motions and Itachi hit his prostate, making Sai grunt in pleasure.

Itachi slowed his actions and repeatedly hit it harder. Soon Sai gasped and came, screaming silently. Itachi having the boy tense around him, came a few seconds later.

Pulling out, he collapsed on top of Sai. Exhaustion had hit and both were swiftly pulled into sleep.

XX When Itachi awoke later that night he found Sai still asleep under him. He had a mission in the morning and couldn't afford to sleep here. Swiftly dressing he wrote a note to the boy and left hoping that Sai wouldn't kill him the next time they met.

XX Sai woke up the next morning on his couch. Looking around he noticed that the door was unlocked and that he was still naked and didn't even have a blanket covering him! That and Itachi was gone! Storming into his bathroom, enveloped in anger, Sai planned to take a shower, but what he saw stopped him. There on the shower wall written in unknown substances was a letter for him.

SAI,

I HAD TO LEAVE, I HAVE A VERRY IMPORTANT MISSION IN THE MORNING AND CAN'T BE LATE. I WILL BE GONE FOR A FEW DAYS AND IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS I WILL HAVE IT SET UP SO THAT A MESSENGER WILL RETURN INA WEEK TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

ITACHI

Quickly reading it, he came to a conclusion. His Uchiha wasn't that bad and revenge was always sweet.

A week later it wasn't Itachi that come to his door, but his whiny little brother, Sasuke. What Sasuke asked him though, had him stunned. He had asked him about sex. And when Sai had asked "why me?", the response that he got didn't surprise him at all.

"Because you constantly say that none of us have a penis and you act like you would know everything about it." Sai blushed, not wanting to tell Sasuke who he had actually done it with, but decided that he should tell him all that he did know. Quickly, he told Sasuke all that he needed to know, when he paused to think if he had missed anything else, he discovered that Sasuke had left. He had his own plan to plot and wanted to put it into action before his chances fled and Sakura and Kakashi came home after Christmas.

He sighed. But at least Sasuke had left, Itachi would never come had he known that Sasuke was still there. But now that the other boy had left, he was anxious, impatient and giddy. Itachi still wasn't here, and he felt like their week apart had been months. Minutes felt like hours and the hours like days. By the time dinner had rolled around Sai was loosing hope. All he wanted was Itachi and low and behold the man hadn't shown up. And at 9:30 he gave up. Itachi was never going to come and what they had done... Sai couldn't think that it had been for nothing. After the days happenings and his pacing in impatience he was tired and soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Waking he looked at his clock, it was almost one in the morning. He got up and went into the bathroom, thinking of how Itachi had stood him up. Walking back into the room he froze, some one else was here and he was about to ask who it was when the person spoke.

"Thinking about me?" A mocking voice came from somewhere in the vicinity of his window.

He stood in front of the bathroom door and stared at the shadow in front of the window. So Itachi had come, late, but he had come. But Sai couldn't relax his body, it had gone from nervous to excited in a matter of seconds There was the soft scuffle of feet meeting the ground, almost imperceptible, and his visitor spoke again, "So what are we doing tonight? Which form of art?"

"Take a wild guess." The tone was amused.

Itachi spared the clock a glance and then said, "It's quarter to one in the morning, I'm in no mood for guessing games." A hand slid around Sai's waist from behind, making him tense slightly, he still wasn't used to his touch yet and he had appeared so suddenly behind him that he was a little surprised. "You should know that by now."

"I hate how quietly you can move." Sai muttered, feeling a body press against him from behind.

Lips pressed gently against his neck, the next words coming in a low murmur, "You should get used to it." He paused, nipping with his teeth at the sensitive skin, "You're stressed." Sai mentally forced him self to stay still and get calmer. "That's no surprise. You calling on me at this hour of the night..."

"Oh come on. I would sit outside for hours waiting for you to call for me or for you to come home, but I'll always have someone after me so I cant sit around for hours."

"I..." He paused. His plan had been foiled by a logical reason that had eluded him, Itachi was a wanted man, if they saw him sitting around here what would they think? Sighing he gave up and leaned against Itachi, pressing his body closer to the Uchiha's.

Feeling Itachi's lips on his neck he turned so that it was easier for Itachi to reach. His body loved what Itachi could do to him just by kissing his neck, so when he felt Itachi run his hands over his pants and his manhood, he closed his eyes and let the energy course through him. Feeling this had caused him to forget everything else and when he opened his eyes again, he was on his bed and Itachi was removing their clothing. Falling into bliss he let Itachi do as he pleased and soon they were making love, and forgetting everything else.


End file.
